poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
The Joke's on Whopper
The Joke's on Whopper is a fan made episode written by CartoonLover, Disneydude15, and Rigsrigsrigs10918. Premise Whopper and Igor try to outdo each other for Prankster of the Month. Plot Part One (At Igor's doghouse, Igor is marking his calender.) Igor: Today is my favorite holiday, April Fool's Day. This is where I can prank everybody with my harmless pranks and say "April Fool's!". Of course, someone else might prank me as well. but that's what makes it fun. (comes out) Happy April Fools Day, Pound Puppies! (Whopper goes out of his dog house and sees Igor and Momo.) Whopper: (Thinking) Well, today's April Fool's Day. Iggy might prank me, but I'll know how to outprank him. Igor: Hey, Momo. Cover your eyes. (Momo covers his eyes.) Momo: Now, what? Igor: Dark, isn't it? April Fools! (Igor laughs and so does Momo.) Momo: Good one, Igor. Whopper: Ahem (dressed as a President) I, President... well, no matter. I hereby declare dog marriages to be legal and International waters are under the jurisdiction of the USA. Cooler: Really? Then why aren't the other puppies tangoing? Whopper: Gotcha! April Fools! (Whopper takes off his costume and laughs. Cooler laughs as well.) Cooler: Good one, Whopper! Igor: Hey, Coolidge! What do you think of the wall of surprises? Cooler: Huh? (He sees a long wall with 25 doors.) Wow. Over 25 doors. Igor: Some doors contain prizes, some contain just surprises you don't want. Choose any door. (Cooler looks around and looks at door 17, which looks like a circular vault.) Cooler: I wonder what's inside that door? (opens it and gets sprayed with silly string. Igor snickers) Okay, maybe the next door. Igor: Sorry, one pup per door. Cooler: Aw! Igor: Whammy? Do you want to try your luck? (Whopper looks at the doors and looks at door 10. Meanwhile, Cooler is brushing the silly string off.) Whopper: I wonder what's behind that door? Igor: Oh, you'll find out soon. (Igor winks at the audience as Whopper goes to door 10, and opens it, revealing a water bottle.) Whopper: A water bottle filled with water? Thanks, Iggy. I sure feel thirsty. Igor: You're welcome, Whammy. Cooler: A water bottle? He gets a water bottle and I get sprayed with string? Igor: Well, you could have gotten a pie in the face, sprayed with whipped cream, a t-shirt, or sliding down a giant pie. Cooler: Well, I don't think that sounds fair. Igor: (Calling out to Bright Eyes) Oh, Princess! (Bright Eyes enters.) Bright Eyes: Yes, Iggy? Igor: Would you like to try your luck on the 25 Door Wall? Bright Eyes: Sure. (Bright Eyes looks at the wall and sees door 5.) Bright Eyes: I wonder what's behind door number 5? Cooler: Be careful, Bright Eyes. It could be a trick. (Bright Eyes opens the door and what comes out is a pie with a card on it.) Bright Eyes: It says, "Now is the time, the pound is the place. Use the pie to splatter someone's face." (Bright Eyes looks mischievously at the camera and winks, then tries to splatter the pie in Igor's face, but Igor ducks and the pie hits Howler. Howler licks some of the filling.) Howler: Mmm! Cherry. My favorite. Bright Eyes: I'm sorry, Howler. I was aiming for Iggy. Howler: That's okay, Bright Eyes. I love pie! Igor: Hey, Howitzer, how would you like to try your luck on the 25 door wall? Howler: Sure. I'm gain. (Howler looks at the first door on the left and goes to it.) Howler: I wonder what's inside? since it's high up... Igor: Try to pull the string. (Howler does that and what comes out is a card on a platter.) Howler: Huh. "You don't win a car, not even some beds. But, you're gonna see a lot of fishheads"? Now, what do you mean by...(a lot of plastic fishes fall on Howler.) Oh. (Igor laughs hysterically.) Howler: Ho ho, very funny. Ha ha, it is to laugh. Whopper: (Thinking) Iggy sure was nice to give me a water bottle. I wonder why? I'll bet he's saving a good prank for me. I better think up a prank of my own to outsmart him. Igor: Anybody else want to try their luck on the 25 Door Wall? (Violet enters.) Igor: How about you, Viola? Violet: Well... I guess. (Violet looks at the 25 door wall. She looks at door 25.) Violet: I think I'll try the last door on the right. Igor: Are you sure, Viola? Violet: Yes. (Violet opens the door and is given a violin.) Violet: Aw, Iggy. I appreciate it. I always wanted to play the violin. (She takes the violin, and is given a pie. Violet tastes a piece of the pie.) Violet: Mm... apple, good flavor. Cooler and Howler: (Annoyed) Oh, come on! Whopper: Time for my prank. (gives a gift box to Igor) Hey, Iggy. I have a present for you. Igor: For me? Thank you, Whammy. (Igor opens it and scary balloons that looks like ghosts comes out of the box.) Igor: Ghosts! Ahh! (Whopper laughs) Whopper: April Fool's! (Whopper deflates the balloons.) Whopper: It's only a bunch of balloons, Iggy. Igor: Good one, Whammy! You got me real good. (Reflex is seen looking at the 25 door wall.) Reflex: What's behind this door? (Opens the door and rubber snakes fly out at him.) Reflex: Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! (Igor laughs hysterically.) Igor: Gotcha, Remix! Reflex:(sarcastically) Ha ha. Hilarious. Igor: Don't be discouraged, Remix. It's only a prank. Part Two (Jackie is seen doing streches. Whopper walks up to Jackie with a present.) Whopper: Jackie, present for you. Jackie: For me? Gee, thanks, Whopper. (Whopper slyly winks at the camera. Jackie opens the box and Whopper splatters a pie in his face. They both laugh. Jackie then tastes the pie.) Jackie: I love pie! Especially if it's apple pie. Whopper: Who else doesn't love pie? (Sees Igor drawing blueprints outside of his pup house) What's Iggy doing? Jackie: Perhaps he's thinking up another prank. (Whopper and Jackie go up to Igor. Igor doesn't notice them.) Igor: (laughs)Lawrence will think up a new way of cooking pizza, when I prank him. (Whopper looks at the blueprint.) Whopper: So, you gonna prank Louie next? Igor: Yes. in the event Lawrence tosses some pizza dough, I'll grab the dough and drop it on His head, then drop some flour. then-- AAH! Whammy?! H-how did--? Whopper: Hello, Iggy. Igor: Please don't scare me like that, Whammy. Whopper: I'm sorry, Iggy. But, if you're gonna prank Louie, I want in. Igor: Sure, Whammy. You don't have to ask "Peruvian". Whopper: Okay, Ig- (Looks at the camera with a confused look on his face.) "Peruvian"? Jackie: I think he meant to say "permission". Whopper: Oh. (At the Puppy Power Cafe, Louie is humming a song. Igor dressed as a reaper and Whopper as a burglar sneak up from behind.) Louie: Zomething tells me zat I'm being watched. Igor: (Deep voice) Well, it's not a camera-headed monster. (Louie grabs his frying pan.) Louie: I don't know who you are, but please leave ze kitchen or I will call Zelda police. Igor: (Deep Voice) Calm yourself, Lawrence. It's only-- (Louie whaps Igor with the Pan) Ouch! Louie: That will teach you to call me-- Lawrence...? (Igor and Whopper remove their disguises.) Louie: Oh! Sacre blue! I am so sorry, mon amis. I hope I didn't hurt you hard. Igor: Sorry, Lawrence. I kinda deserved that. Louie: No, mon ami. It is I who should have known better. Whopper: and on April One, of all days. Louie: Ze first of April? (Realizing) Oh! I forgot. How silly of me. Whopper: (Looks left and right) Now, Where'd Iggy go? (Inside Igor's Puphouse, Igor is watching Earth's Stupidest Jokesters.) Igor: Ok. I'll prank Howitzer with spontaneously seeing a picture of Whammy looking like a zombie, mental prank. Making Coolidge think he's buried alive with only cardboard boxes, mental prank. Covering everything in Whammy's puphouse with wrapping paper. Way too expensive, but a harmless prank. and in the event Harold or any of the cats refuse to bathe, I'll make a Bicarbonate ball, (looks at us) It's a sphere that will produce a lot of bubbles when immersed in water. Another harmless prank. Bright Eyes: Hello, Iggy. (Igor yelps.) Igor: Oh. Princess. You startled me. Bright Eyes: Golly gee, I'm sorry, Iggy. Igor: I'm fine. But, it does give me an idea for a prank so far. Bright Eyes: So far? Igor: Yes. I was writing down pranks for next year. Including-- (Bright Eyes grabs Igor's notepad) hey! Bright Eyes: (Reading the note pad) Covering Coolidge's puphouse with a fort made of empty soda cans, hiding in a refrigerator to spook someone having a midnight snack? Hey, these are pretty good. Igor: Aw, Princess! I wanted it to be a surprise. Even the Bicarbonate ball. Bright Eyes: By-Carter-it what? Igor: Well, never mind, Princess. Just a bath toy. Bright Eyes: I heard a rumor that Whopper's going to pull a prank on you. Igor: No... Really? I'm the King of pranks in the world! Or at least in this pound. Bright Eyes: And I also heard that he's hiding somewhere in the Pound. You'll never know when or where ne'll pop out, Iggy. Igor: That's what he thinks, Princess. and thanks for the information. (kisses Bright Eyes' cheek places His paw on Bright Eyes' and is electrocuted.) Ouch! Bright Eyes: Iggy?! Are you alright? Igor: It's fine, Princess. (holds out His hand and shows a hand buzzer) The Self-Shock Hand Buzzer. "Shock Your friends emotionally after You Shock Yourself Physically". Bright Eyes: Oh. Igor: Okay. I'm going to find Whammy. (Later, Igor is looking for Whopper.) Igor: Whammy? Where are you, Whammy? Whopper: (In scary voice) You will pay for Your trickery... (Igor gets a scared look on his face.) Igor: Who's there? Whopper: I'm here, or there, as the case may be. In fact, I might be everywhere. By the way, my name's not Whammy. Igor: Then… Who are you? Whopper: I am the ghost of Comico, the greatest prankster ever lived. I've come to haunt this puppy pound. Part Three Igor: Comico the Legendary Practical Joker? (Igor nervously scratches his ear with his foot.) Igor: I must be dreaming. (Whopper puts a small pinch of itching powder behind Igor and sneaks away. Igor scratches his ear with his foot again.) Igor: Oh, darn this ear! Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:Fan made episodes starring Igor Category:Fan made episodes starring Whopper Category:What If's